The Regulars
by Lady of Elysion
Summary: Drabbles about the regulars from Hyoutei, Rikkai Dai and Seigaku. Please read and review! Rated T for safety.
1. Akutagawa Jirou

**Ok, so I'm going to slowly (**_**very slowly**_**) try and work my way back into fanfiction. Don't expect the everyday updates I used to come out with: uni is slowly taking over my life and they don't know the meaning of the words 'please **_**space out**_** the assignments'. Sorry.**

**These will be drabbles on the Hyoutei, Rikkai Dai and Seigaku regulars in alphabetical order. Sorry if their not all completely in character o_O"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. **

* * *

><p><strong>Akutagawa Jirou<strong>

He didn't sleep because he was narcoleptic.

Even Akutagawa Jirou couldn't get through the hierarchy - the _power_ - that was Hyoutei Gakuen merrily by sleeping. To Jirou, sleeping _was_ his power.

He slept through classes that bored him, ignored those who couldn't hold his interest, and all the while conserved his energy for those who did.

Not many understood his brand of power; it was too subtle for those who didn't look for it.

But those who did understood why Atobe-buchou let him sleep through until practice matches.

Being the only one who could hold that interest, why bother?

* * *

><p><strong>Drabbles are harder then I thought they'd be n.n" <strong>

**Read & Review and let me know what you think!**

**Next up Atobe Keigo.**


	2. Atobe Keigo

**No reviews yet, so I'll just send a thanks for the hits this has gotten so far ^_^~**

**Spoilers for manga chapter 305.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. **

* * *

><p><strong>Atobe Keigo<strong>

"Oraaa! Get up, Atobe! Falling down doesn't suit you!"

He couldn't focus. Shishido's remark rang through his ears.

"Atobe!"

Mukahi's voice.

"Buchou!"

Hiyoshi, his protégé, calling for him to stand.

"Hyoutei! Hyoutei!"

Atobe barely heard the desperate chants - his head was pounding, _aching_, and his eyes were sliding closed.

"The winner is… Hyoutei."

It seemed ridiculous, really, that the pounding slowed as he stood; Kabaji's silent conviction enough to pull him back from the edge. Atobe Keigo, buchou of Hyoutei Gakuen, stared down at his still collapsed opponent, too focused on standing to notice his vision darkening to black.

* * *

><p><strong>Got down to a hundred eventually… <strong>

**Read & Review and let me know what you think!**

**Next up Echizen Ryoma.**


	3. Echizen Ryoma

**Thanks to Prince**.of. ****Tennis. yaoi. fangirl**** . ** and demoncat13 for their reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. **

* * *

><p><strong>Echizen Ryoma<strong>

"Ochibi~!"

Echizen Ryoma lurched forward as his cat-like senpai's arms wound around the freshmen's neck. Though he would never admit it, Ryoma really didn't mind Kikumaru-senpai's tackle hugs. He glared at those who laughed (namely Momo-senpai) and would complain later about the hug being too tight and suffocating, but there was no real force behind it.

Kikumaru-senpai never slammed into him as hard as he made out or squeezed enough to cause discomfort; his tennis style was too similar for that kind of mistake.

But he still staggered forward, if only to hide the small smile curling on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Someone remind me why I wanted to do proper drabbles? o_O"<strong>

**I needed Eiji in there somewhere XD**

**Read & Review and let me know what you think!**

**Next up Fuji Shuusuke.**


	4. Fuji Shuusuke

**Thanks to **Prince**.of. ****Tennis. yaoi. fangirl**** .**** ****, demoncat13 and celtic27fionn for their reviews and Arctic Symmetry for alerting! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. **

* * *

><p><strong>Fuji Shuusuke<strong>

Yuuta wasn't coming home anymore, and he didn't know what to do.

He knew that Yuuta had felt uneasy being compared him – referred to as, 'Fuji's otouto'. But he had been so sure the younger boy would see it as a challenge, a way to improve himself and be noticed.

Shuusuke would never had thought he would _leave_.

Walking into his room, Shuusuke ignored the resigned acceptance on Yumiko-neesan's face as he closed his eyes to slits. Just enough so that he could still see clearly.

For the first time in years, Fuji Shuusuke collapsed on his bed and cried.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm ignoring the fact that Fuji had his eyes closed long before middle school… let's just forget about that, kay?<strong>

**Read & Review and let me know what you think!**

**Next up Hiyoshi Wakashi.**


	5. Hiyoshi Wakashi

**Thanks to ****. Tennis. yaoi. fangirl .****, demoncat13 and shanu for reviewing! **

**Reply for shanu: I'm going to be doing these drabbles in alphabetical order, and Tezuka is 21****st**** on my list of 24 names. Sorry, but Tezuka-buchou is going to take a while for his own drabble. To answer you faster next time, please leave an email address so I can tell you directly ^_^**

… **please let me know if replying in fic's is allowed or not o_O **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. **

* * *

><p><strong>Hiyoshi Wakashi<strong>

Gekokujou. Literally the lower taking a position from someone higher then them.

Hiyoshi Wakashi had cursed silently when the Seigaku brat implied that he held a higher position than Hiyoshi himself. That he was important - _worthy_ - enough to be overtaken.

But where was the point of overtaking the cocky freshmen? He wasn't going to be buchou when he took over from Atobe (and he _would_ take over), nor did he have a place in Hyoutei - and _that_ was where his advancement was needed. Hiyoshi saw Echizen as a test for his new Enbu-style tennis and nothing more.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I'll say this now. I am <strong>_**not**_** happy with how this turned out. I don't particularly care for Hiyoshi and I'm sure it shows here. So apologies for the lower standard of this piece.**

**Read & Review and let me know what you think!**

**Next up Inui Sadaharu.**


	6. Inui Sadaharu

**Thanks to demoncat13**** and shanu for reviewing! **

**Reply for shanu: Sadly, drabbles are meant to be 100 words long. If you want I can write a separate oneshot for Tezuka, it may not be right away but if you have any specifics, let me know in a review ^_^**

**This drabble takes place immediately after the Billiards competition with a small reference to the Bowling competition. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. **

* * *

><p><strong>Inui Sadaharu<strong>

"Fuji, I couldn't help but notice you missed tasting today's juice."

83.7% chance of asking what's in it -

"And what would be in this mix, Inui?" An interested smile.

"A mixture of my previous Aozu and Akazu drinks."

Chance of trying 90%-

Fuji's smile became hard.

"Gomenasai, but I'm afraid I must decline this time," he turned towards the others.

_But why...? Of course! The tensai Fuji would _never_ drink something merely thrown together. I must continue to create original juice's not..._

As Inui Sadaharu walked away muttering under his breath, Fuji breathed out a small sigh of relief.

* * *

><p><strong>In case anyone's wondering, Aozu is the first Inui juice able to knock Fuji out, hence his avoidance. Poor Fuji: if only he knew what it lead to…<strong>

**Read & Review and let me know what you think!**

**Next up Kabaji Munehiro.**


	7. Kabaji Munehiro

**Thanks to demoncat13**** and celtic27fionn for reviewing! **

**Set when Kabaji was in England, just before he meets Atobe. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. **

* * *

><p><strong>Kabaji Munehiro<strong>

Kabaji Munehiro flinched as another ball hit him. He'd tried to return it, but the boys he was told to practice with had their older brothers along with them. They were both taller and stronger and Munehiro was having a hard enough time seeing the balls, let alone returning them.

"How dare you copy Jack's moves, you Japanese brat?" One of them snarled.

Another ball hit.

Munehiro couldn't understand why. He had always played like that, so why-?

"What are you doing, ahn?"

The balls stopped.

Icy eyes stared into his own brown ones.

"Come with Ore-sama."

…

"Usu."

* * *

><p><strong>This sort of just wrote itself, which is a nice change ^_^<strong>

**Oh and shameless self-advertising! I've written an Atobe/Jirou oneshot called "****Be awed by Ore-sama's pillow-prowess" if you want to check it out X3**

**Read & Review and let me know what you think!**

**Next up Kaido Kaoru.**


	8. Kaido Kaoru

**Thanks to demoncat13**** and shanu for reviewing! **

**For shanu: I'll try my best for Tezu/Ato and add another 'advert' here when I'm done X3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. **

* * *

><p><strong>Kaido Kaoru<strong>

Kaido remained in his seat while the other students left towards the cafeteria in search of food. To those in his class, as well as the other Regulars, it was a fact that Kaido always brought a homemade bento to school. Most, if not all, assumed that his mother carefully packaged everything for Seigaku's resident mamushi.

What they didn't know is that he stayed up every night to prepare everything for his three-layered bento set, carefully positioning each piece ready for the next day.

Because, along with his love for animals, cooking was another of Kaido Kaoru's well kept secrets.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaido's bento sets always look so awesome, and he's always so defensive over how it looks, so why not? XD<strong>

**Read & Review and let me know what you think!**

**Next up Kawamura Takashi.**


	9. Kawamura Takashi

**Thanks to demoncat13****, EdgeOfInsanity and shanu for reviewing! **

**For shanu: I'****ve said it to others, but I was actually worried about my last drabble o_o" I'm glad you found it to be well written and believable ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. **

* * *

><p><strong>Kawamura Takashi<strong>

He has never remembered 'Burning Mode'.

Takashi told everyone that he did, it was just never in the same meaning, the same _context_, that others associated with 'remembering'. Since no-one asked further, he inturn had never elaborated.

There were a few vague flashes, bold declarations; urges he would never act on normally. What Kawamura Takashi truly remembered, however, was the _passion. _It was something he didn't feel when cooking, the calming methodical rolling of sushi, but something far stronger.

He held onto that memory – feared and respected it – since he knew it would be gone for good come high school.

* * *

><p><strong>Too many people don't seem to care for Taka-san, so I gave a bit more depth then I was going to at first.<strong>

**Read & Review and let me know what you think!**

**Next up Kikumaru Eiji.**


	10. Kikumaru Eiji

**Thanks to demoncat13**** and shanu for reviewing! **

**For shanu: ****Same here, it's sad that he has to stop :( Thanks for the review~!**

**Set during the PoT movie; I would recommend watching it on YouTube so that you understand where this is coming from. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. **

* * *

><p><strong>Kikumaru Eiji<strong>

Eiji was shaking violently when he was pulled into the life boat by Atobe, covered by a towel almost immediately.

It was only just registering that he had almost died – _twice_ – in the past hour. Once when one of Sakurafubuki's men had almost shot him in the head, and again when he toppled overboard trying to calm the frantic passengers on the sinking ship.

He didn't respond to the others Regulars (when had they gotten there?), nor to the concerned looks they gave him.

Kikumaru Eiji only calmed when Oishi came into view and didn't disappear when he hugged him.

* * *

><p><strong>Eiji and Momo falling off the boat didn't get nearly as much focus as it should have, time restraints or not. This drabble is also open to interpretation. You can see it as two very close friends or something more; if the something more offends you, then see it as something less.<strong>

**I may make Oishi's drabble a companion to this one, what do you think?**

**Shameless self-advertising! I have a gift-fic for shanu up called 'The Aftermath', check it out!**

**Read & Review and let me know what you think!**

**Next up Kirihara Akaya.**


	11. Kirihara Akaya

**Thanks to demoncat13**** and ****celtic27fionn**** for reviewing! **

**I have had this drabble planned since **_**before**_** I started this, so its had a lot of forethought brought into it X3 Nothing to do with him being a favourite character of mine, of course. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. **

* * *

><p><strong>Kirihara Akaya<strong>

They were Rikkai Dai.

They were not allowed to lose. That was their law.

Akaya knew this; so did this senpai-tachi. It was their excuse for not stopping his demon play-style, after all, even if they did treat him as the baby of the team to make up for it. He knew that the other Regulars had given up a lot for the team, individual enjoyments they've had to make do without, and Akaya's respect had risen because of it.

There was one difference, though, between their scarifies.

They gave up small pleasures.

Kirihara Akaya was giving up his sanity.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not exaggerating, by the way. Check out Shin Prince of Tennis: at least three different people comment on how demon mode is wearing away at Akaya's mental state T_T <strong>

**Read & Review and let me know what you think!**

**Next up Kuwahara Jackal.**


	12. Kuwahara Jackal

**Thanks to demoncat13****, shanu and Faoiltierna for reviewing! **

**shanu: Yeah, I figured that Oishi would be the only one to calm him down, the poor boy. Shirashi helped Akaya out, at Rikkai Dai's request. He has an Angel Mode now~~! I really hope it is****, but for some reason I don't think it will be ;_;**

**Sorry for the wait; Easter ate my time X3 as well as giving me chocolate. So double updates ****today to make up for it~!**

**This relates to the Rikkai Dai based 'Another Story' episode, so there may be spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. **

* * *

><p><strong>Kuwahara Jackal<strong>

Kuwahara Jackal shook his head in amusement as Marui picked the most stereotypical fem-fighter he could find on the arcade game. Marui had said he was getting their new kohai's attention. Jackal knew it was to dampen his attitude down before they 'ambushed' him.

He didn't understand why Marui seemed so set on helping Kirihara, but had to admit that he seemed interesting, even before challenging the Rikkai's Three Demons. Turning his attention to Marui and their kohai, Jackal remembered that they had agreed to do whatever necessary to get Kirihara's cooperation.

"Of course, we'll be paying. Meaning Jackal."

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Jackal always seems to be roped into doing stuff by Marui XD Oh, and Marui won, by the way. <strong>

**Read & Review and let me know what you think!**

**Next up Marui Bunta.**


	13. Marui Bunta

**Thanks to ****whoever read the first post of today! **

**Second update for today****~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. **

* * *

><p><strong>Marui Bunta<strong>

Marui rolled his eyes when the members of the Rikkai Dai tennis club began muttering. The lot of them were fools if they thought he was bluffing; transfer student or not, Marui Bunta knew when to give the idiots a fair warning.

It wasn't _his_ fault if they didn't believe him.

"A tensai, are you? At what, eating cake?" They jeered.

Marui just smirked and popped the gum in his mouth. Let them workout just when he had begun to chew it along with the cake.

Six games to love later, Marui grinned at his fallen opponent.

"Sou, tensai teki?"

* * *

><p><strong>Marui is awesome, unconventional tensai or not XP I know Marui didn't transfer into Rikkai and the he was probably there from first year, but it seems more… <strong>_**amusing **_**if he just shows up to what is considered the strongest club calling himself 'tensai' while eating cake ^_^~**

**Read & Review and let me know what you think!**

**Next up Momoshiro Takeshi.**


	14. Momoshiro Takeshi

**Thanks to ****demoncat13 and Faoiltierna for reviewing! **

**No spoiler warning for once…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. **

* * *

><p><strong>Momoshiro Takeshi<strong>

Momoshiro Takeshi shared a grin with Eiji-senpai as they stalked their prey. Quietly, they crept over to the back table, much to the amusement of the other Regulars.

Pausing, Momo watched as his senpai stole a piece of sushi from Oishi-senpai.

_Ready?_

Smiling, Eiji-senpai swallowed his spoils.

_Set._

It was unbelievable, really, that their prey hadn't noticed their advances but to be fair, Horio's voice was _loud_.

_Go!_

Eiji-senpai moved first, tackling the unsuspecting first year in a fierce glomp. Momo followed soon after, jumping with enough force to move the Eiji-clad Echizen over a little, laughing all the while.

* * *

><p><strong>Because these two would totally do this if they had the chance XD<strong>

**Read & Review and let me know what you think!**

**Next up Mukahi Gakuto.**


	15. Mukahi Gakuto

**Thanks to ****demoncat13, Shanu and Faoiltierna for reviewing and sasukoi for alerting! **

**Shanu: … Ochibi as a plushie being hugged by Momo-chan and Eiji… X3 *squee* and he loves every second of it ^_^~~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. **

* * *

><p><strong>Mukahi Gakuto<strong>

Gakuto glared at the wall, tennis balls littering the court. The marks on the wall meant nothing to him; each one becoming fainter than the next.

Stepping forward to grab the nearest ball Gakuto swore under his breath, gasping as what was left of his energy ran out.

Stamina, huh?

He had heard that Seigaku's acrobat had overcome his lack of stamina and it had angered him to no end. That he was no longer a _burden _to his partner.

Mukahi Gakuto collapsed forward, exhausted and sore, willing the prickling in his eyes away as he heard Yuushi run towards him.

* * *

><p><strong>I can see Gakuto being angsty and unsure about his short comings, like is lack of stamina, especially since Yuushi has demonstrated that he is more then capable of singles. Hope I didn't make him seem out of character during this one o_O<br>**

**Read & Review and let me know what you think!**

**Next up Niou Masaharu.**


	16. Niou Masaharu

**Thanks to ****demoncat13, Shanu and Faoiltierna for reviewing! **

**Shanu: ****I aim to please :P or at least to put off my assignments… Thanks for the nice response; its good to know its realistic! Hate to be a pain, but could you point them out? Since I wrote it, I tend to skip over the errors and fix them in my mind… just not the page o_O I had an array of circumstances that I couldn't fit in, but I didn't think of that one XD Thanks for the review and I look forward to your next one~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. **

* * *

><p><strong>Niou Masaharu<strong>

Puri.

Possibly the worst thing one could hear on the other side of a tennis court and Niou was damn well proud of it.

Masaharu remembered testing out nonsensical-sounds; only one had made his younger brother laugh and he treasured it like nothing else.

Petenshi.

Impersonating others, picking up on their habits in particular, was one of the things Niou loved most about his play-style.

Impersonating others, stepping into their lives and away from his, was one of the greatest escapes that Masaharu had.

Niou stayed out of Masaharu's way and vice-versa.

Niou Masaharu couldn't be happier with this arrangement.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully you can follow what's happening here. I always saw Niou as having two 'halves': the petenshi of the court and… I don't have a name for the other half yet. A lot of the time in fic's you see Niou coming from a bad family and to me, that fits the most with my perception of him. How many characters <strong>_**have **_**to copy others and depend on that need?**

**With some luck, this won't be a disappointment to those looking forward to him. Please let me know what you think of this style; it's my first time using it, so yeah. **

**Read & Review and let me know what you think!**

**Next up** **Oishi Shuichiro.**


	17. Oishi Shuichiro

**Thanks to ****demoncat13, Shanu and Faoiltierna for reviewing and Blue bird of paradise for favouriting! **

**Shanu: ****Don't mind! :) I couldn't **_**not**_** start it with 'puri' XD Hope you enjoy this one too, and thank you for the review!**

**Just refreshing, this is a companion drabble to Kikumaru Eiji's one. Some of the phrases used might hold more significance if you go back and read that one again ^_~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. **

* * *

><p><strong>Oishi Shuichiro<strong>

When Oishi saw the flash of red disappear overboard, his mind went blank.

As Momo ran over to the side, the situation became horribly clear.

"Momo!"

Eiji – _his partner _– had been pushed off the side.

"EIJI!"

Nothing slowed down like in movies; rather, it had all speed up. Fears of Eiji being swept under the ship—

"Oishi," Fuji said (when had he gotten there?). "Eiji is safe; Atobe just pulled him from the water."

Oishi Shuichiro couldn't believe it until Eiji hugged him, as if worried that he would disappear. He hugged back just as tightly for the same reason.

* * *

><p><strong>Just to clear it up, Momo isn't mentioned much for a reason. I took some leeway with this and had Oishi only truly notice Eiji going overboard with his mind too focused on that to really register Momo following over. Fuji only mentioned Eiji because, as a tensai (and by just being Fuji), he knew that was where Oishi's mind was.<strong>

**Once again, ****this drabble is open to interpretation. You can see it as two very close friends or something more; if the something more offends you, then see it as something less.**

**Read & Review and let me know what you think!**

**Next up Ootori Choutarou.**


	18. Ootori Choutarou

**Thanks to ****demoncat13, Shanu and Faoiltierna for reviewing! **

**Shanu: ****I think he died a little inside until he saw Eiji alive and well *hugs Oishi* … you have no idea how happy that comment makes me, you really really don't nya~~ Thank you for the review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. **

* * *

><p><strong>Ootori Choutarou<strong>

As Shishido-san fell to the ground in a bow, Choutarou knew just how much his Regulars position meant to him. When Kantoku remained silent, he had added his own favour, hoping it would be enough.

"So Ootori, do you want to drop out of the Regulars then?"

Ootori Choutarou honestly did not mind. He hadn't trained nearly as hard as Shishido-san had. His senpai was more deserving.

Before Choutarou could finish his sentence, Shishido-senpai started cutting his hair.

Later, Choutarou would ask why he didn't let him finish. Shishido only smiled.

"Who else am I supposed to play doubles with?"

* * *

><p><strong>Choutarou gave me issues. I was going to make this about Shishido telling him to call him '-san' instead of senpai… but Choutarou constantly switches between the two at the start XD So this was the result. Hope you enjoyed it! <strong>

**More light hearted chapter coming next! ^_^~~**

**Read & Review and let me know what you think!**

**Next up Oshitari Yuushi.**


	19. Oshitari Yuushi

**Thanks to ****demoncat13, Shanu, Hmm and Faoiltierna for reviewing and flyingchibisuke for alerting! **

**Hmm****: What didn't you understand, maybe I can help? And yes, Yukimura will be the last ^_^ Hope you enjoy it when it comes to him! Thank you for your review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. **

* * *

><p><strong>Oshitari Yuushi<strong>

Oshitari Yuushi stormed into the Hyoutei clubroom for practice looking torn between anger and disbelief. The other regulars stared at him, shocked. Even Jirou woke up to the loud 'bang!' that was Yuushi slamming his locker shut.

The megane-wearing tensai's mood didn't improve as practice wore on; Yuushi slammed the ball repeatedly into the wall, stopping only when Atobe called the days practice to an end.

As Yuushi walked away, muttering about 'wasting his money', Atobe was moving to stop him—

"Don't bother Atobe, its nothing important."

At Atobe's raised brow, Gakuto's smirk widened.

"He found out how Twilight ended."

* * *

><p><strong>XD Sorry I couldn't resist. Yuushi has been revealed to be very into romance, so I'm sure he would have read Twilight and how badly (in my lowly opinion) it ended. Or maybe it's just me? If it is, just take it as the humour it's meant to be, ne?<strong>

**Read & Review and let me know what you think!**

**Next up Sanada Genichiroh.**


	20. Sanada Genichiroh

**Thanks to ****demoncat13, shasha, Hmm, FlameAlchemist007 and Faoiltierna for reviewing! **

**Five reviews for a drabble and fifty-one over all… I am not worthy nya!**

**Hmm****: Glad to hear it's your favourite so far! And please, don't try to remember the ending; just be happy you don't XD I hope you like Sanada's one! Thank you for your review!**

**shasha: Completely and utterly agreed on. Yuushi needed a hug after that X3 Thanks for your review, it helped me lot with Sanada's drabble! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sanada Genichiroh<strong>

Genichiroh honestly wondered how he was still sane.

Oh, the majority of the tennis club obeyed him, whether out of fear or respect, he didn't care.

It was the leftover members who _didn't _follow his every command that was the problem.

When Renji ignored his requests, data was the excuse. Niou and Yagyuu swapped places in practice so often he didn't know who to assign laps to. Marui never obeyed the 'no food' rule on the courts. Even Jackal wouldn't listen when faced with a bored Akaya.

Sanada Genichiroh could honestly say he was glad that Seiichi was named buchou.

* * *

><p><strong>I always figured Rikkai would be insane X3 Poor Sanada doesn't have Yukimura's awesome powers to stop them…<strong>

**The count down for the last five starts next chapter!**

**Read & Review and let me know what you think!**

**Next up Shishido Ryou.**


	21. Shishido Ryou

**Thanks to ****demoncat13, shasha, FlameAlchemist007 and Faoiltierna for reviewing! **

**COUNT DOWN: 5**

**Spoilers for episode 110.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. **

* * *

><p><strong>Shishido Ryou<strong>

"Frog!"

Ryou turned slightly to face where Gakuto was… crouching? At the strangled yelp, Choutarou had also turned, blinking as the frog in question landed on his forehead.

When Choutarou didn't react, Ryou started to turn away while rolling his eyes.

_Seriously lame. Why the hell would _anyone _be afraid of fro—?_

"Ahh! F-frogs!"

Shishido Ryou quickly turned back to his doubles partner just in time to see him flail wildly in an attempt to dislodge the small amphibian.

"A—are you ok, Choutarou?" He asked bending down, a hand on the younger's shoulder.

_Well maybe not _that _lame…_

* * *

><p><strong>The promised Frog Attack drabble ^_^~ I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Read & Review and let me know what you think!**

**Next up Tezuka Kunimitsu.**


	22. Tezuka Kunimitsu

**Thanks to ****demoncat13, celtic27fionn, Blue bird of paradise, Hmm and Faoiltierna for reviewing! **

**Hmm: I've only just recently started liking Silver Pair, so they snuck in X3 Thanks for the review!**

**COUNT DOWN: 4**

**Spoilers for episode 65****.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. **

* * *

><p><strong>Tezuka Kunimitsu<strong>

When his senpai smashed his arm, he'd felt disgusted that such violence could come from someone he should have look up to.

As Yamamoto-buchou stopped him from leaving, he felt oddly betrayed that he wouldn't let him go.

In the moments that Oishi-kun had blocked his path, Kunimitsu had never felt so frustrated.

While walking home, he recalled that moment. The desperate tone, shining eyes and the constant underlying faith that Oishi-kun had in Kunimitsu returning to the club, when he honestly never planned to rejoin.

Tezuka Kunimitsu looked at his team and never felt more relieved that he stayed.

* * *

><p><strong>So how many of you guessed I would use his flashback?<strong>

**Read & Review and let me know what you think!**

**Next up Yagyuu Hiroshi.**


	23. Yagyuu Hiroshi

**Thanks to ****demoncat13, Blue bird of paradise and Faoiltierna for reviewing! **

**COUNT DOWN: 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. **

* * *

><p><strong>Yagyuu Hiroshi<strong>

Yagyuu Hiroshi realised that he couldn't play on the tennis team _and _continue golf as a hobby, but was still determined to somehow manage both.

It was Akaya, ironically, who suggested combining the two.

When Yanagi said that the highest chance of doing so was to watch himself play golf to intertwine the two, Hiroshi knew who to go to.

Niou was not easy to convince. He mimicked for himself only and Hiroshi was hard pressed to find a middle-ground.

Only when Hiroshi agreed to do the same for Niou when he wanted to, did the petenshi agree to help.

* * *

><p><strong>Not sure how I feel about this one, but that might be because I've spent the last 24 hours completing a maths assignment…<strong>

**Read & Review and let me know what you think!**

**Next up Yanagi Renji.**


	24. Yanagi Renji

**Thanks to ****demoncat13, Blue bird of paradise and Faoiltierna for reviewing! **

**COUNT DOWN: 2**

**Sorry this is late! I went on a river cruise and lost my energy XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. **

* * *

><p><strong>Yanagi Renji<strong>

Renji had not gone to tennis practice for nearly two weeks, not since Seiichi's operation had been successful and was cleared to continue practice.

The team attempted contacting him, but the calls were redirected or left unanswered. This worried them; he had never been completely unreachable before.

On the third week, Yanagi Renji returned, a decidedly triumphant smile on his face. He unearthed an unnatural coloured drink from his bag claiming that Sadaharu used it on Seigaku to _great_ effect, and why shouldn't they try it too?

When Genichiroh passed out, Renji was promptly banned from visiting Inui ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm much more happier with this one then the last one ^_^ OH! Do you guys want Yukimura's tonight or would you rather wait til tomorrow?<strong>

**Read & Review and let me know what you think!**

**Last up** **Yukimura Seiichi.**


	25. Yukimura Seiichi

**Thanks to ****demoncat13, Blue bird of paradise, FlameAlchemist007, Hmm and Faoiltierna for reviewing! **

**COUNT DOWN: ****FINISHED!**

**I am **_**not s**_**orry that this is late. I couldn't bring myself to end it so quickly T_T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. **

* * *

><p><strong>Yukimura Seiichi<strong>

Renji was the information that no-one told him.

Genichiroh, the reminder that though they were a handful, they had the most focused, _dedicated, _team he could ask for.

Jackal, who cared for them all when he couldn't.

Bunta was the basic joys; eating cake being one of them.

Hiroshi, whose Gentlemen skills were respected; his were expected.

Masaharu was the petenshi, his break in normality.

Akaya, completely confident in his return, when he had almost given up many times before.

Yukimura Seiichi was coming home, and he couldn't have been more grateful for who waited for him out the doors.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap, people.<strong>

**IMPORTANT~! Ok everyone, that was the last chapter. Please **_**review.**_** For any other chapter, I really don't mind, but if you've gotten this far, I would really appreciate knowing why you thought it worth while to do so ^_^~  
><strong>

**Shameless self promotion: be on the look out for a one shot that'll be out soon (maybe tomorrow). It'll be called **_**When it Breaks **_**and will be Adorable pair, meaning Atobe/Jirou.**

**I'll also be doing one shots for the following people as an epic thank you if they so choose to take it up, in order of 'priority' XD demoncat13, ****celtic27fionn, ****Faoiltierna, Hmm and FlameAlchemist007. Keep it PoT, people! THANK YOU~~!**

**Read & Review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
